Mythical: The Adventures of Jake and Manny
by RailCat
Summary: Every growing boy has problems with their hormones,but when you're super powered like Jake Long, the American Dragon or Manny Rivera,also known as El Tigre, your hormones get super enhanced as well. lets see how they react in this quirky tale. M/M


Standing outside the Tipton hotel, the American Dragon, Jake Long himself, waited with a bunch of luggage for someone to pick up the phone at his grandpa's shop. He listened to a tune his animal guardian Fuu Dog had set up as the ringer.

"Ok Ok, I got it. Sheesh, hello?" The sound of Fuu on the line made Jake grunt.

Pouting with a hand on his hip, the American dragon kicked one of his luggage bags as he began to roughly speak to his guardian.

"Yo, Fuu, what up? Why did I wake up at this hotel?"

A brief moment of silence from the dog before he heard some murmuring in the background, most likely his grandpa giving instructions to Fuu on what to reply with.

"Well kid, it's like this," Fuu said in a sigh "You've reached the certain age where a young dragon like yourself goes through a moment of heat. So gramps and I decided it was best to leave you there for a while."

Sounds of Fuu eating chips came through the line, making Jake move the cell phone from his ear for a second, he looked over his shoulder to notice a few teenage girls chatting at a candy counter, one was blond and the other was raven haired. He smiled to himself, but returned to listen to what Fuu was explaining.

"Being the American Dragon, a mythical creature, you'll go after the first mythical creature near you. Good thing Haley was off with your mother at some resort, but oi, my poor tush! A-goo-goo."

Jake quickly looked to the side in embarrassment as he remembered grinding his poor guardian into a wall. He covered his flustered thoughts.

"I'm not that bad!" he grunted, turned again to notice two young blond twins flirting with the girls from earlier.

"Oh, yeah? What about those times Gramps found you misusing your doppelganger powers to 'Slack Off' on your Dragon training?"

More thoughts rushed through Jakes mind as he remembered the time his Grandpa caught him with one of his chi clones on the couch in the back room of the store. Thoughts of wildly thrusting into his own clone popped into his head. His own ass felt tight he could still feel it clamped around him. His grandpa screamed and scolded him for such horrible deeds in the back of his shop. Or the other time he was suppose to be watching his grandpa's shop, but instead he rammed his thick young member into his clone against the counter as passersby went unnoticed.

"Don't forget about the time when you-"

"Ok ok, I get it Fuu." He rudely interrupted. "So there's no mythical creature here at all, right?"

"None what so ever kid" Fuu proudly explained.

With that said, we pan the camera over to the concession stand where Maddie Fitzpatrick and London Tipton run off after a frantic Zach and Cody, apparently with some scheme or plot in mind. Behind the candy counter was a young boy in a strange super hero like outfit that represents a tiger. He sneakily looked over the counter and snickered, picking at a candy bar and shoving it down his greedy mouth.

"Ah! I'm so glad I used my Mythical creature like powers to mythically get a room in this hotel. MYTHICAL!" That last line was shouted out as he grinned.

His tiger tail wiggled and waved around as he snuck a few more stolen candy bars into his mouth. But soon that came to quick end as he was caught by someone, this person looked angry.

"Excuse me!? Who are you young man, and why are you chowing down on the candy reserved for paying customers of the Tipton?" Mr. Moseby, the manager of the hotel had caught the chocolate stained boy.

"Um.. Uh... look! Over there, it's a giant flying taquito monster!" He pointed a claw up to the sky. The manager wasn't exactly going to fall for that one, if it weren't for the fact that a taquito hit him in the back of the head. He scoffed and turned around to see the troublesome twins throwing around Mexican food as if they lost a jewel in it.

Taking this moment as a chance of escape, El Tigre took off to the elevator. He snickered and made his way into one of the empty ones. He was about to take off to his floor to order some room service when a hand caught the elevator doors.

"Yo, mind if I ride wit' you?" A young Asian American boy glimpsed into the elevator. "Dude what's up with the wrestler gear?"

"Wrestler gear? Oh no no no, this is my super hero outfit. I'm: EL TIGRE!" He shouted out as he swirled in a green haze.

"Uhhh… yeah…" Jake took a step inside with his luggage, resting against a wall of the elevator as he casually pressed a button to his floor. "So uh... what kind of super hero are you?"

"Well, I haven't really decided. I might be a super villain, but I didn't really choose yet." He said as he gulped down another one of his stolen goods, "see my father is a super hero and wants me to be good, but my grandpapi is a villain and he wants me to be evil."

As El Tigre was explaining his life story in a thorough somewhat thought out way of historical events leading up to his becoming of the super powered El Tigre and attaining the mythical belt, the source of all his powers, with little quirks thrown in about his best buddy in the world, he let slip is identity. But Jake wasn't paying attention to all that, thanks to him being in heat his senses of things grew. He was watching as El Tigre's body was contorted with his suit. The tight bounds woven graciously over his slender young body showed off his small, yet muscled, body. Even though he was wearing black leather, the shape of his crotch was easily noticeable in the front. His balls and little cock pressed tightly into a neat package of the pelvis. Jake gulped as he noticed he was looking over Tigre's body much longer then he should have. But Tigre didn't notice at all, he was too busy moving around along with whatever nonsense he was talking about. At one moment he turned his back to Jake, swishing his tail along, showing off his perfect ass and all its curves. Breaking away from his fantasy Jake tried to listen in on what his new friend was saying.

"And then that's when Frida's arroz con pollo started to attack her and ate her goggles." He turned back to Jake, who was drooling slightly. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Umm... yeah. Hey, what did you say your name was again?" Jake wiped his mouth and tried to conceal his hard on with a bag.

"The name is Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera. But you can just call me Manny." He stuck out a clawed hand to shake.

"The names Jake, Jake Long." He grasped the metal claw in his, taking notice of its strange properties.

As quickly as they touched, a strange boiling feeling welled up inside Jakes stomach, he bit his lower lip, not letting go of Manny's hand. Before he knew it, he pushed his new friend up against the wall of the elevator, which apparently was stuck. Due to an unseen accident with the technician of the hotel, named Erwin, when he tried showing off. But enough of that, this story is getting to some good stuff, I hope someone is still reading to stick it out to see what will happen.

"Hey, the elevator isn't moving anymore, shouldn't we do something about it?" Manny looked to the side, confused at why Jake had cornered him. But he soon felt a leg brush up between his thighs, he looked down. Jake's leg had pressed into his tight packaged balls, showing them more clearly now. "Hey! What do you think-"

He was cut short by the mouth of Jake pressing into his, their tongues danced quickly before Manny tried to push Jake off of him. But before he knew it, the young boy in front of him, transformed into a giant red dragon. Manny's eyes went wide with excitement and fear. His lips were then occupied again by the dragon's scaled ones, with his long slithery tongue making its way down his throat. He coughed up a bit, his gag reflexes over powering him. Jake growled lowly, his eyes green and fiery.

Manny whimpered softly, knowing he was strong enough to take him, but he's never met a real life dragon before. Could his claws even hurt him? Still, as the dragon pushed up against him, he couldn't help but feel pleasure as his member erected slowly in his tight confines. Pre soaked through the thin leather. He felt something warm and wet against his own warmth; it was the sizable erection of the dragon. He jumped back a bit as the pre seemed like lava. One of the dragons claws pricked at Manny's cheek, making its way down his chest and stomach.

"Up against the wall, ass facing me. Now." Jake demanded, pushing Manny face first into the wall of the elevator. Manny felt he had no choice but to comply. He could feel the strong muscle structure of the dragon against him. The heavy breathing of the dragon whispered orders into his ear. He had to lift up his tail, and bend over against the wall. He bit his lip, claws scratching down the elevator wall and digging into it, cutting through.

"What do you plan on doing!?" Manny questioned his captor.

"Isn't it obvious El Tigre? I'm going to fuck you. Hard and slow with my massive dragon cock." He growled again, biting down onto Manny's shoulder, tearing at the costume. One of his dragon claws scratched at the back of Manny's costume. Slitting down from the tail, making an incision, large enough to rub his slimy cock head against the Spanish boy's hole. Making the super hero/villain boy quiver, feeling the hard prick poke at his opening that was once an exit.

"But... I can't take you!!!" His eyes were wide again, he tensed up as Jake pushed into him a little.

"Well I'll just have to test that." Jake grinned, pushing his member in by the tip. Holding down onto El Tigre's shoulders as he screamed out, forcing all of his dragon cock into the young Tigre. Jake growled out in pleasure, hastily hilting himself into the young Manny.

To Be Continued….


End file.
